Evolution
by Startraveler93
Summary: After being kidnapped and experimented on a young man vows vengeance against Umbrella and Gentek and all those who would abuse of humanity's free will. Finding himself changed with power beyond that of any living human, in his quest for revenge he will learn the truth within his blood, a truth older then time itself. Crossover: Resident evil, Prototype, Infamous and maybe more.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Author's notes: Okay this an idea I was developing in my head for a few years. It's a crossover primarily of resident evil, prototype and infamous gains**. **Although it's possible I may had other universes, suggestions would be appreciated on my part.**

Ciro opened his eyes opened his eyes, and was met by complete and utter darkness. Where was he? The last thing he remembered he was walking home from Lisbon's medical school, to his apartment near dock of "Caís de Sodré" where he had a good view of the river Tejo, and of the 25 april Bridge, which was a smaller version of the golden gate Bridge in America, and also the giant statue of our lord Jesus Christ, which overlooked the river Tejo and Lisbon. He remembered getting home, walking into his bedroom when he was jumped by two men with in dark coats. They attacked him, knocked him to the ground, although Ciro remembered giving them a few bruises and perhaps even a broken jaw. They had restrained and ordered him to calm down in English. Ciro had learnt the language, has well has several others in school despite the fact he usually spoke Portuguese, his mother tongue, he was á Portuguese citizen after all. He had recognized the two men's accent has American, since he had met a few American navy man whose ship had docked in Lisbon, some of them had decided to spend shore leave in a bar he Ciro frequented. They had asked him for some pointers how to talk to local Portuguese girls, and some help translating since they didn't spoke a word of the language and Ciro had been happy to oblige, even formed a friendship with them, but the two men with him now were anything but friendly. When they saw he continued to resist them one of them took a syringe with a liquid inside and injected him in the neck with it. And has he felt the fluid spread through his veins he felt his muscles weakening and his senses dull until finally he blacked out.

Now he had awoken in this strange dark room with no idea where he was or how much time had passed, could have been hours could have been days.

He tried to move when he realized three things: One he laying in some sort of cold metal table, second he couldn't move because when he tried it he realized he had solid metal bondages closed around his wrists, ankles and one around his neck, and third he was naked. Ciro panicked, he was afraid like he had never been afraid before in his life.

"Help somebody, help me. For the love of Christ and God almighty somebody answer back." He yelled with all the strength his lungs allowed him, it didn't help that the room was dark. He had been afraid of the dark since he was a child, he always imagined the dark held creatures waiting for him watching him where he couldn't see them, he felt the fear of the unknown and right know that fear was out with in full strength.

He continued to scream and scream, until suddenly several bright lights came on, and he was temporarily blinded has his eyes adjusted to the light. He could know see he was in some sort of lab, a bio lab to be exact, there were centrifuges, microscopes, peltry dishes and even a few computers, but what stood out the most where a collection of vials, in a table next

Suddenly a big steel door opened and out of it came, a man. He was tall, he had long dark hair which reached his shoulders, a skinny body, a well-built face, he would have been handsome man if it wasn't for a look an unsettling look on his face that Ciro noticed, though he wasn't sure what it was.

"So my newest patient." Said the man with a neutral voice, while looking at á folder with some files. "Your name is Ciro Chang Silva, age 22, born in the Portuguese colony of Macau, China, on the July 26th 1944. Born to Alberto Silva, a Portuguese citizen, and Ling Chang a Chinese citizen, our sources say they met during the Japanese siege of Macau. Arrived today here at this facility, on the 18th of April 1969. So you're the offspring of two peoples, I see here you're a student at the medical school of Lisbon, I'm a doctor myself."

"Who are you?" said Ciro while trying to mask his own fear.

"How rude of me, a patient deserves to know who is the doctor treating him doesn't he, I am Doctor James Marcus."

"Patient? Treating me? What are you talking about?" The young man asked with a shocked look on his face. "There is nothing wrong with me."

Dr. Marcus smiled.

"You're absolutely right Ciro. You see this is not about fixing you, it's more about improving you. I specialize in some special ground breaking science which will change the course of human evolution forever."

Despite his fear Ciro's curiosity was picked. "What kind of science?" he asked though he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

Dr. Markus showed a delighted smile at him. "The illegal kind, the one most scientists don't have the courage to do. You see science is about gaining knowledge, and in order to gain it we mustn't be held by naïve petty morality. And you my friend are about to help me do just."

"You like helping people don't you Ciro?" he continued. "You see we know you donate blood regularly to hospitals, you understand the value of sacrifice for the greater good. We managed to acquire some samples which showed that you would be an excellent test subject for our research."

Oh God, this was worse than any of Ciro's worst nightmares.

"Why are you doing this, you "Cabrão"(bastard)". He yelled not holding back his hatred.

"Language Mr. Silva. You see there are two types of humans in this world the superior ones and the lesser ones. It is the duty of the superior ones to grow and eliminate their rivals the lesser being in order to prosper and be masters of their environment."

"Sounds like Nazism?" Ciro spitted full of scorn.

The doctor seemed pretty offended at the comparison.

"Please" he said with an angry tone, "the fools of Hitler were nothing more than simple minded brutes, who actually believed that all it took was blond hair and blue eyes to be a superior human. Pathetic" he sneered.

"They failed to realize that we are all one species, so although they were right to believe in the ideology of a superior breed of humans, they failed to realize that evolution doesn't have loyalty to any nation or ideology, evolution is purity the strong survive and the weak perish."

He then walked towards the table with the science equipment and took a vial, the vial was full of a black fluid. Marcus approached him again and showed him the vial. Then he spoke has if he was speaking of something religiously sacred.

"This my young boy is the Progenitor virus. It is the key, the holy grail of humanity's evolution. Have you ever heard about the Ndipaya?"

Despite his anger Ciro wasn't about to let himself be taught by this mad men. "Yes." He answered. "They are a African tribe located in western Africa, with amazing architectural techniques and designs, used throughout the world, and are amazing warriors when they need to."

Marcus gave him a satisfied smile. "Have you read the books of Henry Travis, like the Portuguese explorers who arrived before any other European nation in Africa and sent scientific expedition to study the new continents life, animal, plants, minerals and the local tribes. Travis did the same has they did."

"Yes" answered Ciro. "He wrote books about his expeditions notably about the history and legends of Ndipaya kingdom. I read them all."

"Most people haven't even heard of him or read his books, since they were dismissed has fiction." Said Marcus with a smug look on his face. "I see you have the same passion for exploration like your ancestors did, the first people to cross the great ocean to discover new worlds in search of knowledge." He said with admiration.

"Can you tell me about the "stairway to the sun"?

Ciro was hesitant to answer but he had always been fascinated, by ancient history, myth and anthropology, he loved to talk about it and right know it seemed like a good way to alleviate the fear he was feeling.

"The stairway to the sun was a flower which according to the Ndipaya, was hidden in an underground cavern in the capital of their kingdom, the young man of the Ndipaya would, on certain ceremonies, consume the flower, which was said to be highly toxic, and they would die. However on rare occasions one Ndipaya would have a natural immunity against the poison, and he would survive and be declared king by the tribe. One of those kings was said to have lived for centuries and of being the bearer of superhuman abilities."

"Good, very good indeed. You see we discovered that ancient city, we found the flower and we discovered a virus inside it which we believe it was because of it that certain humans, with the right genetic attributes, could become evolved like the Ndipaya king. We believe the virus can rewrite the DNA of living organism to turn the into something better. That virus is the one I am holding right here, and you have been chosen for the honor of being of the people we administrate it to."

"What no. I don't want to be your lab rat." Ciro screamed this time in full panic mode. But Marcus ignored him.

"Unfortunately, all the people we have administered them to have either died or mutated horribly though interestingly. Who knows maybe with you it will be different."

This time Ciro was struggling violently against his bond, to no avail, only managing to make some cut in his skin. While put the Progenitor virus inside a syringe which slowly approached the young student's face until the needle drove right between the flesh of his neck.

"Rejoice" said Marcus. "For you are now property of the Umbrella corporation."

…

Dr. Marcus personal logs

26 of April 1969

After successfully being given the Progenitor virus the subject, now code named PROMETHEUS, began to experience severe pains for several hours before stabilizing. We already noticed an increase in strength and speed, here's hoping for more results.

6 of Mai 1969

Subject has developed enough strength to easily break human bone has if they were sticks. His intellect appears also to have also increased, has well has reaction time.

I do not understand how Progenitor has been so easily assimilated into the subject, it's almost like his body recognized the Progenitor virus and let it in. Although some of the changes seen in PROMETHEUS appear to be the result of the virus, it appears almost like the virus actually awakened something that was already inside his body, something ancient probably very powerful.

Need to investigate this further.

4 of December 1978

Have successfully developed the first strains of what I am now calling the T-Virus, thanks to my leeches, my little daughters. I have decided to administer them on Prometheus, who despite being 31 years hasn't aged a day over 22. I shall administer new strains of T-virus has I developed them and see were it leads us.

Have to be careful, his hatred for Umbrella seems to grow deeper and deeper. He seems especially resentful of the surgeries we performed on him without anesthetic; amazingly he was able to heal quickly.

12 Mars 1979

After receiving several new strains of the T-virus were injected into him, has well has the DNA of several bio organic weapons (BOWs), Prometheus's body, to my great surprise, managed to assimilated them all, but didn't show much improvement. It's almost like the different viruses are fighting each other, wreaking havoc in his body which doesn't seem to know into what it should evolve. I fear Prometheus may be a failure.

I shall wait for further development of more viruses before deciding if termination is required.

19 September 1982

Ashford was kind enough to send me some samples of the recently developed T-Veronica virus after the failure of her sister who tried testing it on herself which resulted in her unfortunate death.

I shall administer Prometheus, he either will evolve or he will die.

14 of November 1982

Success, the T-Veronica virus worked, Prometheus physiology is slowly stabilizing. I don't know why, but just a few minutes after the injection of the virus the subject sat down and started a strange form of meditation, normally I wouldn't pay much importance to this sort of mystical nonsense but the fact his that the subjects physiology began to stabelise as the meditation went on, it appeared to be too much of a coincidence for me to ignore so I ordered a specialist to observe this techniques to tell me from where this techniques come from. At first I thought it would be some kind of Chinese meditative technique passed on to the subject by is mother, however the specialist's conclusion were far more disturbing. He claimed that although some of the techniques were Chinese, they were mixed with many others from other cultures, but most disturbing they were mixed a large variety of unknown techniques who don't seem to relate to any known human culture.

What could this mean? Are this the subject's own inventions or did the veronica virus somehow unlock an ancestral memory stored in the subjects DNA, a memory so ancient dating maybe from before the time of the first pharaohs?

Maybe I am daydreaming. I'll need to study the Prometheus genetic code with more detail to be sure.

I have disposed of the specialist has security measure.

Nothing more to report.

2 of January 1986

It took me a few years, but I managed to map part of the Prometheus's genome. And the results baffled me and even more Mr. Spencer. The genetic elements, which give the subjects it's human form appear to be older than any other human we've seen before. The oldest form of homo sapiens was 100 thousand years old, however according to our subjects genome, his homo sapiens ancestor were already walking the earth over 6 million years ago, before humans began to move upright.

How could this be? Everything we know about human evolution and history tells us it's impossible, and yet here we have this genome coming from this subject who seems to laugh in the face of history, science and common sense.

Mr. Spencer doesn't think that the ability to absorb this mutative viruses, and Prometheus's meditations and mental discipline to be mere chance. He proposed these may be traits passed and knowledge passed on through blood from this elder human race, an advance race of humans like Mr. Spencer had envisioned. Spencer is now more convinced then ever of the righteousness of his cause, seeing this has proof of his ideal of a new superior breed of humans. Me however I no longer care about the cause, only expanding my knowledge matters now, I couldn't care less for Spencer or his dreams.

1987

Finally my request to Gentek has been approved by general Randall, of the United States military, and head of Blackwatch. I managed to capture Rendell's and the Pentagon's interest in on our subject. I spoke to them about how administering their precious Blacklight virus would help us create super soldiers and of course they were hooked to this idea, I could almost see their mouths drooling, the idiots they are like children playing soldiers, I almost felt the intelligence being drained out of me by their small minds.

Never mind the point is a Blacklight sample, cultivated from Elizabeth Green herself will soon be arriving and will be administered to Prometheus. I am excited, to say the least to see the effects it will cause.

When the general came to visit our training facility to observe the subject, the subject was excited to see the uniform, apparently believing the army had come to rescue him. It was quite of a shock for him when he realized the good military were actually helping us in our endeavors.

The subject began to hit the bulletproof glass in a foolish attempt to strangle the general.

1988

Prometheus has once again absorbed the Blacklight virus, although we saw some increase of strength and speed, they were not many changes. However my observations show that the subject's body is trying to slowly mix the different viruses in his body, almost has if it were trying to force them to coexist. I believe the subjects meditation is…

Wait, who's there? How dare you enter my lab waving your guns around? What are doing? No, nooooo.

(Gunshots)

"Oooohh, time to die doctor."

"Wesker? How couuuuuld you do thiiiiiis."

"I'll be taking over you're research now!"

"Birkin? Not you tooooo aaargh"

"He his dead ."

"I noticed that you fool. Clean this mess up."

Birkin's audio log

On this day my former fool of a mentor has been "relieved" of his duties permanently. I shall take over his research.

1990

I must focus on my G-virus research that's why I'm sending Prometheus to be frozen in cryogenic sleep at the Umbrella research facility in Antarctica. For some reason poor little Alfred Ashford was hesitant to lend us the facility but in the end it was Mr. Spencer's decision.

Subject is to be reawakened when I I'm ready to inject him the final version of the G-virus.

Has a parting gift I administered him the Wesker virus, which we will soon be required to administer to all the Wesker children.

1998

My work on the G-Virus is almost complete I have ordered the transfer of Prometheus to the Raccoon city underground lab. The subject will be transported by a US air force plane. Onboard he shall be escorted by three squads, one composed by Umbrella's very own USS(Umbrella security service) Blackwatch soldiers, and Delta force, since general Randall has a vested interest in this project.

…

The night was dark and cold, the wind blew and shock the tree branches, meanwhile the full moon rose high above the tree tops, casting it's light over the face of the earth, almost has if to remind the world that even in the darkness a single spark of light could drive away the shadows and the terrors that lurked in it, almost has if it were a prophet bearing witness to the things to come.

An enormous plane flew under the moon, over the trees, fighting against the strong winds. And inside that plane there were two pilots, too busy on the controls to pay attention to what was happening in the back. In the back of the plain there were 30 armed men, on one side there were 8 men and woman in green camouflage uniform, they were composed of different races and they spoke with an American accent. Sitting at their right were 10 men wearing dark uniforms, they had strange pointy helmets and you couldn't see their faces which were covered in strange bio masks.

On the other side of the plane facing the two groups, were 12 man and woman in what appeared to be some kind of body armor. They looked very different from each other as they appeared to come from different countries, there were Asians, south Africans, Europeans, Americans, and they all bore the Umbrella logo on their uniform, a constant reminder that Umbrella was not a group you wanted to cross.

And between the three group there was a medium sized container with a viewing glass showing that inside it contained a man, with his legs crossed, and his hands laying on top of them, his eyes always closed.

One of the military man, addressed the spiky helmeted ones. "So you dudes must be pretty high up for old man Randall to send you with us. What kind of ops do you do exactly."

One of the black uniforms turned his head towards him. And he responded distaste in his mouth, like he was talking to some dirty thing. "More do you will ever do for this country little boys and girls. What Blackwatch does is more above your puny little pay grade."

That got him a bunch of hysterical laughs from his comrades and a bunch of swears of indignation and insults from the Delta team menbers.

"Screw you."

"Go fuck yourself and your pointy helmets."

But the Blackwatch troopers didn't even bother to respond, apparently they considered themselves so above Delta team they didn't even see them has deserving of one.

On the other side of the plane the umbrella soldiers chuckled and sneered in amusement at this confrontation. Which didn't go unnoticed by some of Delta Team's members.

"What are laughing at your corporate fucks." She said with a tone of disgust. "At least we fight for our country, not for paper."

One of the USS, a South African laughed in amusement. "That only means you're stupid enough to get yourselves blown off for some meager salary, if you want the big payday you should come and work in the private sector.

The Delta woman simply showed him her middle finger which simply seemed to abuse the Umbrella grunts even further.

A few minutes of silence passed by until one of the Delta team asked his team members.

"So, do you guys knows who this fucker his?" he asked nudging his head in the direction of the container.

"Not sure" the woman said. "All Randall said was that he was some kind of terrorist, probably from Asia by the looks of it."

"Really?" said the other man with a nasty look on his face. "In that case." He rose up and walked towards the container and gave the container a strong kick, but even so Ciro didn't react. "Hey you there, you Asian piece of shit, my father fought your people in Vietnam, killed quite a few until you bastards killed him."

Again no reaction from the man, which seemed to anger the Delta soldier, So he kicked again this time stronger. "Hey, you terrorist piece of shit I'm talking to you."

…

Ciro heard the man outside his container rant and bark his insults. And despite his growing anger his eyes remained closed. All these decades of being experimented on by the Umbrella corporation with the approval of the US military had created in him a strong hatred of bow but he tried to calm his anger, he pushed it away so that he would have control over his body and mind.

He could hear the words in his head. "Remember all creation, all beings whether they are flesh, blood, metal, rock, gas, elemental or energy, all of them are life like you. All life is one, a small part of the architect and progenitor of us all. We are all one, we are all brothers and sisters. The same has light and dark are two parts of the same whole, they complete each other, has we complete the o all creation which surrounds you. Speak with life has brother and sister and you shall be so with it. For this is the pact our six tribes have made with creation, since the beginning of time and until its end."

Ciro didn't know where the memory of those words came from, or if they were even his memories. They seemed ancient like from a time long passed, á life long before his own.

But has he focused on those words, he felt his body changing but this time he was the one deciding the changes, every blood droop, every sense, every muscle every nerve impulse obeyed has he transformed his body, forged it into what he needed to survive. And when he finally stopped and felt his body with such power like he didn't know he had he smiled, it was time.

…

"What are you smiling about small eyes?" the soldier continued. "Smiling about all the good American lives you took?"

The man inside the container approached the glass.

"Oooohhhh, what are you going to do, cry?"

The man extended his arms, which transformed into an organic mass with grey flesh and five long, sharp claws, sped off towards the glass with superhuman speed, piercing it and impaling the Delta soldier in both pairs of claws. The claws then suddenly sliced the body in two throwing blood, guts and chunks of meat everywhere, spraying the dumbstruck soldiers.

The creature then jumped through the broken glass before anyone had time to raise their weapons he had already sliced the heads off, two marines and one umbrella soldier.

"Contain the specimen." The Umbrella commander shouted has they were the first to react, then the Blackwatch then the marines. Six Umbrella USSs physically attacked the man creature with shock batons, has they surrounded him, two of them managed to touch his back with their sticks delivering an electric shock of two thousand volts each.

The man screamed in pain and fell on his knees, giving the six men the opportunity to jump him and pin him to the ground. "Stay down" one of them ordered. "Or we'll give you another jolt."

But then suddenly and violently rose up, sending the six USSs flying and impact with loud cracking sounds has they're broke, two of them got back up the rest didn't, their bodies twisted and bent at twisted unnatural angles.

"What the fuck are you." Yelled a marine has all the rear passengers opened fire, which was suddenly blocked when the mutant man suddenly turned his right arm into a large organic shield, blocking most of the bullets, the ones who managed to get through piercing the super human's skin but they didn't appear to do much damage.

"Oh my God" said a Blackwatch trooper. "Look he's wounds, are healing."

In fact the man's wounds had begun to regenerate. Taking the opportunity their shock had given him, the man charged with his shield smashing a marine and a Blackwatch against the plane's bulkhead, turning them into a bloody pulp.

He then turned the shield into some kind of fleshy tentacle with three claws, he then extended the tentacle and swap it across the room like a three meter long whim, cutting five men in half.

"Pilots." Yelled the umbrella commander. "Contact Raccoon city headquarters an tell them to AAAAAAhhhhh…" he yelled hasthe whip pierced right through him and into the cockpit piercing the pilot's consoles.

"We've lost control of the plane, mayday." One of them yelled has the plane started spinning out of control. Making the occupants fly through the plane and into the bulkheads with enough strength to knock their breaths from their lungs.

The super human man quickly propelled himself towards a lever at the back of the plain, which was only at 100 meters from the ground, he pulled it making the rear hatch open towards which he jumped out of the plane.

…

Ciro felt himself fly out of the plain like a canon ball into the cold night hair. He was too high for a normal human to survive, but fortunately he wasn't a normal human.

The plane crashed in the forest with a powerful explosion which knocked out and burnt several trees and propelled the flames in the air, burning Ciro's left arm, but with a swift movement he managed to dodge most of it and grab a tree trunk, which was still standing, shacking it violently.

He then jumped from the tree and landed near the burning wreckage of the plane. It was a smoldering ruin; he could see a few burnt bodies here and there.

He sighed, what should he do now? He could always try to run back home, but home had been Portugal a long time ago and he wasn't sure how much things had changed during his captivity.

No, what he wanted was to destroy Umbrella, and the best place he knew where to find information on where to do it were the training facility and Umbrella's mansion hidden in these woods.

They would pay Umbrella, Gentek, all of them. And unlike what they had done to him it would be quick, clean and painless, more than they deserved, after all despite what they had done to him he didn't want to be a monster.

So he started running into the darkness he ran through the dark woods, brushing bushes has he went, running faster than any normal human could, so fast that he was almost invisible to the naked eye. He ran for over an hour when he a chopper, he quickly hid in case it was umbrella's but has he looked up he looked at the inscription on the side of the helicopter, it was S.T.A.R.S.

 **Author's note: Hope you liked this prologue. For those of you who follow my stories for some time you know I promised you large scy fy fantasy crossover taking place in different periods. Well they are actually several fanfictions which will take place in shared crossover universe, like my own Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **By the way I was trying to think which character should Ciro romance, personally I though about Claire Redfield but I want to know what you think, tell me your opinions, they are important to me. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A stroll through the woods

 **Author's notes: Okay here is the new chapter of "Evolution". And now to answer a few questions.**

 **Twilight: 1. For a romance option I agree with all your pairings except Leon and Claire, you see although I like the idea of Leon and Claire together. The RE games have unfortunately never, to my knowledge, given any indication that Leon is in love with Claire, although they gave us a little hint of this at the end of the remake of resident evil 2 when Sherry Birkin asks both of them if they are girlfriend and boyfriend, to which Leon and Claire answer that they aren't and that they only met a few hours ago. But instead Leon was shown to have very strong feelings for Ada Wong, this can be seen in particular in Resident evil 6, even when the heroes think Ada to be a terrorist Leon is unwilling to see her has a monster instead looking past her failings, determined to redeem her, and Ada herself his not indifferent to Leon since she has often disobeyed orders from her organization, putting herself at risk, to protect Leon.**

 **Basically I think the bond between Leon and Ada to be too strong. But what do the rest of my readers think?**

 **Should I do a Leon Claire romance?**

 **2\. I already planned to put Alien vs predator and bioshock, but it was smart of you to suggest. I haven't watched "Zoo" nor "dark sector" but they seem interesting, so do the other shows, I'll have to watch them. Plus I liked the new powers you suggested; I think I'll add them. Keep the ideas coming.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and review; once again suggestions will be valued.**

 **And to clarify to my readers, Ciro doesn't have G-virus, he was being transported to Raccoon when to be administered the virus when the plane crashed.**

…

Ciro Chang Silva observed the chopper has it flew past him, waving it's search light around. He wondered what S.T.A.R.S was supposed to stand for. Was it some kind of Umbrella special forces? But he discarded that idea when he saw the chopper didn't appear to be military issue. It's model and the yellow stars in field of blue in the insignia suggested some kind of law enforcement agency, maybe a division from the police.

Ciro wasn't sure how to proceed, his first reflex was to signal the chopper and ask the occupants for help, but he wasn't sure how they would react. Would they believe his story? Probably not! Umbrella had a lot of influence and very large pockets, these policeman weren't likely to take the word of a naked stranger wondering the woods at night over that of Umbrella and even if they did Ciro had no doubt Umbrella and the US government had ways to silence the truth.

And plus he was naked. Has he had this though, clothes began to materialize over his body, they seemed to be growing out of his body to form a purple shirt covered by a very stylish black jacket and some brown pants.

Ciro was amazed and touched he's new clothes, they felt real and yet they seemed fused to his body like they were a part of him.

"Cool, no more throwing clothes around my room." He said to himself while admiring the result of this new power. But suddenly he heard a small explosion coming from above, he looked up and saw that one of the chopper's engines had caught fire and it was falling rapidly to the ground.

Ciro ran after it, has fast has he could, but the chopper was too far away and too close to the ground, and suddenly he heard the sound of metal hitting dirt and foliage in the distance.

He finally arrived in front of a small clearing where the chopper lay. Suddenly the chopper's hatch opened and Ciro( fast like a cat) gave a powerful jump in the air and managed to land on some of the highest branches in the tree next to him, where he hid and watched.

Six people came out of the chopper; Ciro could guess by their appearance that they looked like man who had already seen some action, except a little figure which Ciro soon realized was a petite young woman. She was obviously the newest member of the group and the youngest, maybe 17 or 18 years old, Ciro wouldn't have been surprised to learn that this was her first time working with her team. Her uniform had a red cross so she was obviously the medic, she was a bit skinny and yet her limbs showed signs of well-developed muscle, probably the result of extensive physical training, and she had short brown hair. And yet despite her inexperience there was something about her Ciro couldn't quite place, a hidden strength perhaps, most people would look at her and called her a little girl, but it was clear to Ciro by the expert way she moved with her team and held her weapon that she was quite capable of handling herself, this was no damsel in distress but yes a soldier.

"Check the current position and investigate the surrounding area."

The order came from a tall man with a moustache, obviously the leader.

Following the orders given to them, the six STARS began to disperse, although they were careful to keep themselves in visual range of their comrades. Using the flashlights in their weapons they went into the darkness of the forest.

And has Ciro watched, perched from his tree branches, his curiosity got the better of him so he began to follow the STARS by swinging from branch to branch has quietly has he could.

"Careful people, has you know there have been some bizarre murders here in Raccoon forest, entire camping groups and families leaving in cabins have been murdered, so be on alert and keep your guns at a ready." Said the captain.

"Bizarre murders?" Wondered Ciro. What could this mean? Was there a psychopath preying on isolated people in the woods, if so Ciro doubted some crazed psycho would be a match for him and his newfound strength. However he had a nasty feeling that there was something worse around.

"At the station Mickey told me…" said an African man.

"Who's Mickey?" asked the girl.

The man laughed.

"Come on Rebecca, you don't know Mickey. The hilarious Mickey." He said with a sarcastic smile.

The girl called Rebecca blushed slightly then answered.

"You do know that I've just started to work at the station, so don't mock me for not knowing every single person at the Raccoon city police department."

Her colleague laughed.

"Calm down little girl I'm just messing with you."

"Don't call me a little girl." She hissed, although she seemed more amused than irritated.

"Understood, well Mickey is the one who works at the morgue, at the station, he is the one who examines the bodies. And he told me the bodies of the victims appeared to have been eaten."

Everyone froze and Ciro, still perched above their heads, listened intently.

"So is this true? Or was Mickey having a laugh at my expense? What do you know captain Marini?"

The captain seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before answering.

"It's true. I was shown the bodies or at least what was left of them, it was hard to think that what was left had ever been a living breathing person, they looked like they had been attacked by a wild animal."

"Why does the chief thinks these are murders then?" asked Rebecca. "And not wild animal attacks?"

"Because the bite marks on the bodies appeared to have been made by human teeth."

"Jesus." Said Rebecca.

"We believe this may one or more persons who have gotten a taste for human flesh, or a cult looking to honor their deities with human sacrifice, either way we are here to investigate and that's what we are going to do."

If Ciro did have doubts before now they were gone, he was now sure that BOW's had killed those people in the forest. Whether this had been another of Umbrella's test by releasing their Frankenstein style pets on innocent people, or simply BOWs which had escaped theirs cages, that was a mystery to him, fortunately Ciro had always enjoyed a good mystery to solve and he had a feeling there would many more mysteries in the road ahead. Unfortunately he now knew this forest was more dangerous than he though.

He continued to follow the STARS for a few minutes when suddenly.

"Captain look."

The young Rebecca pointed to the left of the group. They all turned their flashlights to what she was pointing at and then they saw it.

There was a vehicle turned upside down, in the middle of the woods.

The six STARS approached it with caution and it soon became obvious that it was á US army military police vehicle. But that was not the most disturbing, the most disturbing being that there were two bodies. One of them, a Caucasian male, still had the lower half of he's body inside the car, which suggested he died while trying to drag himself out of the car, while the other man was a tall Afro-American man who lay in the grass one meter from his deceased colleague. Both man wore military police uniforms, and their bodies and faces seemed full of scratches and bite marks, but it was the look on their faces which was the most shocking, they had looks of pure terror, the fear in their cold dead eyes seemed to create an uncomfortable response amongst the STARS, has a many of them shifted their bodies uncomfortably or simply turned their own eyes away.

"Captain." Said Rebecca, has captain Marini was kneeling besides the bodies.

Marini turned his attention away from the gruesome scene and walked towards the young medic.

"What happened?"

The young woman showed what appeared to be a briefcase from which she took a folder. Rebecca then opened the folder which showed a file with the picture of a tall black haired young man with a tattoo on his left arm.

Ciro looked from his hiding spot and found that despite the darkness and distance from the file in Rebecca's hands, he could read it has easily has if it were inches from his face, apparently his senses had improved. He was taken out of his thoughts when Rebecca read the document.

"Court order for transportation. Prisoner Billy Cohen. Ex-lieutenant. 26 years old. Court martialed and sentenced to death on July 22. Prisoner is to be transferred to the rigatoni base for execution."

Ciro couldn't help but scoff with scorn at that last part, he had always thought of the practice of killing criminal has an a barbaric practice, and an hypocrisy, after all it doesn't make sense to punish a crime with another crim. Humans being should evolve above such basic instincts. Suddenly a tall brown haired STARS took the file from Rebecca's hands and looked at it.

"Those poor soldiers. They were good men just doing their jobs, and then that scum murdered them and escaped."

Ciro couldn't help but feel a little bit of rage and hatred at that comment. He had spent decades being experimented and tortured by Umbrella, but some very powerful people in the US military had encouraged, founded and in some cases even participated in his suffering. And Ciro had unfortunately fead a great hatred towards all of them.

 _They got what they deserved._ He couldn't help himself of thinking that for few seconds, but then he criticized himself for such dark though. No, he knew these two soldiers probably had nothing to do with the suffering he or any other of Umbrella's victims, he knew he was wrong to take out his hatred on them.

 _There are many different beings in this creation, and there have been many more since the dawn of the very first emergence, the first awakening, since the great seed sprang forth the six great servants of creation. Many of those beings are able to feel inspiration, creativity, love, compassion and many others has well has the most primal emotions such has anger, hatred, rage. Although it is true they can overwhelm us and destroy us, they are a part of us, they are not to be discarded, to deny them is to deny a part of ourselves and therefore you shall never know your true self if you do so. No, no emotion no matter how dark or bright is to be discarded, they are to be made to coexist, to understand each, to balance each other, they both need each other to exist, the loss of one is the loss of the other, they are two sides of the same coin, two sides of the same being. When you understand this young ones then you shall see all creation has your brethren, you shall see enlightenment, and you shall prove yourself worthy of true power to defend and serve it._

Ciro opened his eyes, which he didn't realize that he had closed them. What was those voices he just heard so distant like a dream, and yet at the same time so close so clear like it had just happened. These words were his own and yet they were, and yet again they were him, part of him.

"Alright everyone let's separate and survey the area." Commanded Marin. "Our friend is brutal and ruthless, keep your guard up."

Following the captain's order each of the STARS members separated and went in a different direction, alone, which didn't seem like a good idea to Ciro especially since they were chasing a military trained murderer.

Ciro waited until they were out of sight then he jumped from his perch and landed next to the car. He then knelt beside the bodies of the two deceased soldiers and proceeded to examine their wounds, it was pretty obvious at first glance that their wounds were caused by an animal so it was very unlikely that prisoner killed them, how the STARS members missed such obvious clues was beyond Ciro's belief. Unfortunately he recognized the bite pattern, he what creature had done this.

"Cerberus"

Cerberus was a canine type BOW, essentially a Rottweiler infected with the T-virus, in other words a zombie dog. They were far more dangerous than normal T-virus based human zombies primarily because of two things, first unlike human zombies they could run (very fast) and since they were running corpse they couldn't get tired. And second unlike human zombies who had not thoughts in their deceased brains, except for the drive to feed, the Cerberus still had enough intelligence to the point they were able to hunt and coordinate has a pack.

This would make things harder, but he still wouldn't give up on finding the Umbrella lab hidden in this forest. But unfortunately he didn't know where the lab was, and he wasn't sure where he was himself, so unless he was planning on wondering through the woods in random directions he had to find a way to orientate himself.

Ciro though about a point of reference and then it hit him.

"The train!"

He knew that there had been a train which brought new recruits and personnel to the Umbrella training facility. If he could find the train tracks, he could follow them to the training facility, and since the training facility was not far from the Umbrella Arklay mansion, where the secret lab was located, it would be only a matter of time before he found it.

Ciro had a feeling this wasn't going to be as easy has it appeared to be in his head. Even so he shrugged it off, he was about to start walking when he looked down towards the two corpses lying on the ground. He then knelt and searched one of them in the hopes of finding a gun, even though he was himself a living weapon he decided to play it safe and one never knew when a gun might be necessary, but he could find no gun.

"The fugitive most have taken it." Ciro concluded.

So he proceeded to search the other one and found one, it was a M1911/Beretta 92 Hybrid, not a very ingenious gun, but it would have to do. And then came the part he wished wasn't necessary. He knew these two soldiers had been killed by Cerberus, which meant the T-virus was already infecting their body tissue and cells, soon they would become walking corpse with no soul, and no other desire than that of consuming the flesh of any living being they encountered, whether animal or human. They could kill someone, and if Ciro didn't do nothing about it then their victim's blood would be on his head.

Ciro knew what he had to do, he knelt spoke.

"Forgive me for what I have to do."

He then manipulated his bodies' genetic makeup to change the second fingers of his right hand into a long sharp claw, and then he swiftly used it to pierce the skulls of the two soldiers, irreparably damaging their brains.

Without an intact brain or spinal cord the T-virus was unable to reanimate a body. Naturally Ciro could have just decapitated the bodies, but he didn't want to desecrate these bodies more than he had too.

He then uttered a silent prayer for the two men and walked away.

…

He had been walking for over half an hour when suddenly he felt a tickling all over his body. He immediately froze and started to scan the darkness, he couldn't tell what was causing this feeling, and there appeared to be nothing in the darkness, but then his vision changed suddenly the colors of the world seemed different like it had become dark blue, he looked at some tall grass and he saw a shape. Had he been using is normal vision he wouldn't have seen it, but this strange new vision allowed him to see the shape which was covered with millions of tiny blue light, which appeared to moving up and down the body of the shape, he then realized the shape was the shape of a dog.

"Cerberus!" he realized. He then realized the tiny lights that he was seeing in the body of the dog was actually the T-virus permeating its body. Somehow this new bio-vision allowed him to see the virus inside an infected creature.

He then returned to normal vision which then adapted to the darkness to the point he now could see the dog clearly.

Cerberus seemed aware that it had been spotted, so it slowly rose up from where it had laid in ambush and slowly approached the human which was staring at it. It snarled and showed it's teeth, and Ciro could see the sorry state it's body was in. It's left ear was missing, the right side of its face looked like it had been ripped out, revealing the teeth and muscles underneath it, and it's belly had been torn apart revealing the stomach, intestines and bones all hanging like meet in a butcher shop.

The undead dog kept staring at Ciro in a menacing way, and Ciro had just put himself in a battle stance when he remembered that Cerberus usually work in the packs.

Suddenly he felt something jump on his back drive a set of very sharp in flesh composing the back of his neck.

Ciro screamed in agony, has he felt the muscles and tendons in his neck being ripped apart, while the second Cerberus sprang into action and proceeded to bite right leg and shacke it violently, apparently trying to bring Ciro down.

Despite the agony that he was feeling Ciro used right hand to grab the back of the Cerberus' head, biting his neck, and violently throw it against a tree. Suddenly a geyser of thick blood began pouring from the back of his neck, since realized with horror that most of the flesh in the back of his neck had been ripped apart and now even the bone was exposed.

Using the energy of despair Ciro kicked the dog biting his leg, there was a loud crack has left leg made contact with the beasts neck, and it fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Ciro then noted that the Cerberus which he had thrown against a tree was getting back up, Ciro quickly extended his arm and turned it into an organic whip which extended itself towards the BOW and impaled it against a tree. The creature snarled for a moments before it's head fell down and it stood still. Only then did Ciro retracted the whip allowing the dog's body to fall down.

Ciro felt himself grow weak from the wound, although he knew his body was regenerating he knew that it wasn't doing so fast enough.

Without warning four tendrils emerged from his back and started to glide silently towards the carcasses of the Cerberus. Then before his very eyes, he saw the tendrils touch the carcasses which in less than two seconds were liquefied and absorbed inside the tendrils. Ciro felt the organic matter flow through his tendrils until they reached and entered his body, he felt it giving his body energy has the organic matter and T-virus were absorbed, and suddenly his neck wound heeled itself almost instantly.

 _Images and violent emotions passed inside his head also, he could see that he was trapped inside a steel cage were he felt trapped, there many others were other canines were trapped and barked. There were man in white coats passing by examining the other dogs, or preparing some strange fluids. Sometimes they took other dogs, sometimes they didn't return sometimes they returned but different, they had an unnatural scent when they returned, like the scent of death and yet still moved, it was confusing, frightening, he felt afraid so afraid._

Ciro gasped, he realized he had just experienced the memories of the dogs, before they had been corrupted and turned into abominations.

"Monsters!" Ciro whispered in anger, thinking of the callousness and lack of empathy of the scientist. How could any living thing be made to suffer like this?

"They want to see monsters! Then I'll show them a monster."

Ciro rubbed the back of his neck to make sure that it was completely healed, thank God it was. He realized that if it hadn't been for these new abilities he would certainly have been dead.

The sound of two gunshots was heard in the distance. Ciro turned in the direction the shots originated from and heard screaming in the distance, then more shots.

" _STARS must have encountered Bows!"_ Ciro concluded, and then ran in the direction of the shots, hoping he would not be too late.

Has he approached he could see a terrifying scene. There were eleven Cerberus and three dozen human zombies. Some of them were piling themselves on top of each other in two separate groups almost has if trying to get to something in the middle of the group. This odd behavior confused Ciro until he realized some of the undead were had bloody pieces of meat in their jaws, and he could see next the a human arm on the ground with a sleeve with the insignia of STARS, Ciro realized then with horror that the undead were feasting on their two latest victims.

"Back… Back… Get back freaks…"

Ciro turned to where the voice was coming from and saw one of the STARS, he had shot a Cerberus in the head, and then he kept shooting at the zombies but unfortunately most of his shots were directed at their torsos, the man probably didn't realize he had to shoot for the head.

Ciro noticed the STARS had some wounds, fearing the worst he switched to his newly acquired bio-vision and his worst fears were confirmed, had indeed been infected by the T-virus and now it could see it had already spread along most of the man's body, and he doubted the man would resist his wounds for very long, it was too late for him. Even so Ciro would be damned if he was going to let him suffer by being torn apart by the undead.

He wielded his body to transform, and his right arm turned into a long sharp blade, while the left hand grew in size and with five long claws. He then leaped into the fray, decapitating two zombies with a swing from his blade, and cutting the shoulder to the waist of another.

The five remaining Cerberus turned their attention away from the injured STARS and charged at Ciro. Ciro was able to cut the first two in half, before grabbing the third by one of the rear paws, and swinging him against is brethren, shattering their bones and skulls and spewing their insides all over the forest, then he threw what remained of the undead canine, that he was swinging, to the bushes.

Ciro kept attacking, and has he cut down zombie after zombie, he noticed their clothes, most of the zombies appeared to be wearing camping or hunting equipment, but some of them were dressed has business man or train conductors.

" _Business man and train conductors in the middle of a forest!?"_ he though. _"Of course, the Umbrella train must have been infected!"_

Ciro had just finished up nine more undead when he looked around and noticed there were many more zombies arriving from all over the forest, too many for him to fight. So he turned and ran towards the injured STARS.

"Run, get away from here!" he yelled.

In response the injured STARS raised he's weapon and fired. The bullets pierced Ciro's heart and lungs and fell to the ground.

"Stay away from me freak, don't follow me or you'll regret it." Yelled the STARS while turning away and running.

"I was trying to help you, you fool. I'm on your side." Yelled Ciro, has the bullets were expelled from his body and the damage to his vital organs began to heal.

But the wounded man had already disappeared between the trees, either he hadn't heard Ciro's explanation, or more than likely he didn't believe him. Either way Ciro knew he couldn't blame for being frightened.

Ciro started to run away from the approaching undead horde in the direction the man had gone, meanwhile rain started to pour from the sky. Fortunately is unnatural speed and agility allowed him to quickly distance himself from his pursuers and catch up to the STARS team member. But when he did he saw the man was cornered, he was facing three Cerberus and right behind him there was a magnificent train, which stood motionless in front of him.

Ciro jumped and crushed the skull of two Cerberus beneath his feet, and then he grabbed the other one and threw him back in the woods. He then looked at the man and raised his hands.

"Calm down, I'm a friend."

But then Ciro saw in this man eyes what he had only seen in the eyes of younger scientist which had aided Dr Marcus and later Dr Birkin in their experiments: Fear. They had looked at him with fear, even though he was in human form, and he could see what they were thinking by looking at those eyes: freak, monster, abomination, aberration. But after a few sessions helping in the experiments their fear turned to glee, has each of them had taken turns analyzing and poking him, or even cutting and opening him up without anesthetic to see how well they dealt and tried to tame Umbrella´s favorite lab rat, it became a twisted version of a rite of passage amongst the Umbrella scientists. And Ciro had hated them all to the point his dreams had been filled with the carnage and pain he would one day inflict upon them has retribution.

Ciro pushed those memories and decided to focus on the moment.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you! Let me try and save!"

The man continued to look at him his eyes even more fearful than before. He frantically looked around, looking for a way out and then saw the train window just behind him. The man jumped and broke through the glass window.

"Edward!" said the unmistakable voice of Rebecca coming from inside the train. Ciro looked and saw her through one of the windows running to the wounded STARS, which now Ciro knew is name has Edward, side.

Wanting to avoid another mistake Ciro lowered his head and ran to the other side of the wagon and then discreetly peeked through the window to see what was happening.

Rebecca was kneeling besides Edward, and just by looking at his skin color Ciro knew that unfortunately he didn't have long for this world.

"Are you alright? What happened?" she asked her friend.

Edward slowly raised his head.

"It's worse than…We can't… You must be careful Rebecca… The forest is full of… z…zombies and…monsters."

"Zombies and monsters?"

"And… something else… some kind of…half man… half… monster… abomination."

Then Edward's head fell to the side, his eyes closed, and he stopped breathing, he had left this world.

Suddenly Ciro heard the sound of paws hitting the mud, he turned and saw the Cerberus which he had thrown into the forest run towards the train. Before Ciro could stop it, the canine had jumped and broken through one of the wagon's windows, breaking it and producing a scream from Rebecca.

The creature looked at the young small girl, snarling, savoring what it believed to be an easy meal. It jumped towards Rebecca so hard that it pushed her against the wall, momentarely stunning her.

The undead canine was already preparing itself for another jump and snapping it's jaws in anticipation for the kill, and Ciro was already preparing to intervene, when the young woman quickly raised her pistol and fired. The bullet penetraded the skull and threw brains and gray matter of the next wall.

The startled young STARS then raised herself of the floor and knelt besides the body of her partner.

"Edward, you were so happy just a few hours ago." She said it with sorrow while a small tears descended from her right eye, through her cheek were it hang before falling to the floor. She then wiped her face, regained her professional composure although she still seemed shaken by her friends demise, she probably never had this sort of experience before tonight, Ciro envied her for that.

He felt shocked by his failure to save Edward of course, but it was the look on his eyes which had unsettled him the most. Freak, monster, abomination… Was that what he was now? What he had become? Was he condemned to receive the fear and hatred of humanity from now on? Never feel receive friendship, or love, or kinship from other people, from the human hearth? If this was the case than this powers were not worth such sacrifice.


End file.
